Support collar assemblies in which support collars are attached below the circumferential flange of a container, such as a flower pot, have been known now for sometime. An example of this type of hanger is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,456 issued to R. M. Fracchia on Nov. 21, 1950 and entitled "COLLAR FOR HANGING FLOWER POTS."
The present support collar assembly is not particularly designed as a means of suspending flower pots or the like from some overhead structure, as in Fracchia, but rather is designed to enable standard flower pots to be hung, and stably supported, within and by means of larger containers of varying sizes. The present support collar assembly involves novel features of construction, and advances in the art.